Dragon Age 2: Lunar Eclipse
by Runecat311
Summary: The tale of what happened during and after the battle of the Arch Demon. This is the story of the Hawke siblings and their companions in their quest to help Kirkwall be at peace. Also a guest appearance of Kallian/Leliana too and maybe baby Violet. HaekeF/Merrill HawkeF/isabella HawkeM/Fenris Bethany/Anders


**Dragon age 2: The Hawke Children  
Lunar Eclipse**

Prologue

Many people mistake what we are for mages, but we truly are not, besides Bethany and Elizabeth. This isn't the story of how the champion came to be, this isn't about how the champion broke hearts and waged wars or befriended many, this isn't about how she lost her family in a blink of an eye; it's about all of us as Fade Walkers and how we eventually fled to find the slayer of the Arch Demon, Kallian and her lover Leliana. But I am getting ahead of myself; my name is Luna Hawke and I am a wolf Fade Walker. Our Father told us all of our abilities and that one day, when we reached the age of maturity, our inner creature would find us in dreams or in reality. Elizabeth was a Hawk, our proud fireheaded mage, Bethany was an owl who learned from Elizabeth on hiding her magic, her Fade Walker abilities and teaching her a bit of magic as well. Carver and I still have yet to know what we are, but our eldest and more experienced rogue brother Christopher is a leopard. What was weird was that all of our siblings got along, but Carver and I never saw eye to eye on anything. We were both warriors, we were both into women, we both beat the pulp out of anyone that crossed our sisters or insulted our father after he passed, but before he passed he gave me a warning, an insight of what I would become.  
Luna, my dearest, on the eve your brother Carver reaches maturity, you will both change. Bethany and Elizabeth were Claimed early only because Elizabeth is a bird and Bethany is too and the saying does go 'birds of a feather flock together.' You and Carver though...there's something between you two and you must be prepared if my calculations are right, for you will be far more different than any of your siblings.

"Oi, Loony, watch out you git!" I perked from my memory to look to Carver who was bringing back a decapitated scarecrow.

"What're those, Carver?"

"They're traps, you dolt! For werewolves!"

"But they come out at night." I protested, noticing Carver's change in temper, hair color and muscle mass. "Carver, have you-?"

"I'm going wolf hunting tonight, and it's none of your business if I got Claimed!"

"I was only curious, Carver and mom says not to go out late, you're only 15!"

"You going to rat on me, sis?"

"N-no."

"Meet me in the forest tonight after hours, when the moon is full." I hesitated as the hairs on the back of my neck rose. "Awe, is daddy's favorite scared?"

"No! You're on Carver!"

_Even with how hard you try you cannot avoid the call of the forest, the moon will be bright and full._

I tried so hard to stay in bed, to blow off Carver like always, but everytime I turned away from my window that revealed the forest that Carver escaped to hours ago, I feel a pang in my chest and I feel like crying. Tonight I had to go. Tonight I had to save the wolves he was hunting. So I climbed from my window and slid from our roof that wasn't very high from the ground and encountered a leopard with golden fur and pitch spots. I was so startled at first but let my breath go at realizing who it was.

"Chris, you startled me." The leopard morphed into my older brother. Long golden hair, lithe and muscled body, green forest eyes, dark tanned skin cloaked in black with a black silk face cover and a metallic headband with duel blades one ebony and jagged, the other gold and curved.

"Be careful, sister, I do not wish to bring your corpse back to mother."

"Chris, why don't you chase your preferred elf ass instead of me?"

"Now what kind of brother would I be if I let the thoughts of my sister being brutalized become erotica to my mind while pursuing the Dalish?"

"Because I think tonight I will be Claimed." Chris paused and studied me a while.

"Hmm, yes you do seem...different tonight. Alright I'll let you go, but if I sense any danger I am coming to your rescue, other than that I am to leave you be while being Claimed."

"Thank you, bro." I embraced him as he laughed.

"Good luck, maybe your physical change will be as handsome as mine."

"I can only hope, you bastard." I scampered off, reminded of the transformation everyone has undergone when Claimed. We all mostly looked alike with dark hair, dark brown eyes and flushed skin. Lizz grew a small lean frame, fire hair, blue eyes and pale skin, much like her hero Kallian, except her hair was more like fire like her prefered spells instead of blood like the rogue of legends. Bethany had lighter bark colored hair with highlights of sunshine, an average build with bigger womanly assets, light colored skin and honey colored eyes, Christopher's transformation was more exotic then the rest of us and we were all excited to see how Carver and I turned out. More curious was the fact that as far as we knew Christopher and Lizz could transform not only in animal form but also could have a form that was half animal and half human, much like a werewolf could be like standing on hind legs and all. I kept all of this in mind as I made my way through the forest to a destination I only felt sure of.

_You will wonder, but yet the path will be clear, for you will truly know in your heart where you are going and know what awaits for you._

I started to doubt myself until I heard a yelp nearby. I rushed as quick as I could to find what appeared to be a giant white werewolf stuck in one of my brothers scarecrow traps. The poor creature was pinned to the forest floor by silver netting held by silver weights. The poor thing was having its fur burned from the silver, its red eyes searching for something. I approached the poor creature and with my blade my father gave to me I cut the creature free. Without a second glance the beast limped away, still burning from the silver; I had an urge to chase after it, but was soon caught in my own net that was made of rope, but weighed by iron. I was flattened to a point I could not raise my sword to help me out.

_You will save a life, but then you will be hunted..._

Suddenly, many men came from nowhere and surrounded me bearing weapons.

"She released the werewolf!"

"She must be one of them!"

"But she ain't turning!"

"She might, let the initiate show her what we to to wolf lovers!"

_You will be hated..._

From the group Carver appeared wearing a bearskin cloak, a shield in the form of a bear claw, and a lethal looking blade too large for one hand alone, ivory in color with a faint red glow.

"Blast this shield! I am a bear! A warrior!" My brother cut the ropes that kept me enslaved and kicked my blade away. "Not this time, mutt!" He grabbed my black hair and lifted me with ease and with a quick motion stripped me of my clothes. "Have at her, boys."

_You will be...violated..._

The men came at me as I cried that night. Carver was the first to begin as he penetrated me with his thick member. I despaired in my fate until I heard a howl that brought me from the darkness.

_But in the darkest hour you will find the one that you had saved will now be your savior._

The men took up arms as the scarred werewolf came upon them; the men pierced his flesh, the men tried to bring him down, but he soon overpowered them with his might and chased the men away. I looked up towards the white warrior I had freed and realized he was in bad shape.

"Luna, my name is Crescent and I come to you as I am, like your namesake came to your father so long ago, to give to you my form, my power and strength, for you know true pain, you know betrayal and with my power you will not be damaged by any that could physically bring you harm. I wish to Claim you as my human, for you have freed me from the Bear Fade Walkers. Although I must warn you your transformation will be painful and you will be mistaken for a werewolf at times, but those that walk the Fade that are not Claimed by a Bear will acknowledge and respect you for what you are and what powers you possess."

"Crescent, I trust in you and I believe in you, I accept you to Claim me as your Fade Walker."

"Very well."

_And you will feel at home, my dear one, wherever you go. You want to know why?_

The pain was excruciating as the wolf merged with me, I could feel my body absorb the moonlight as my muscle mass increased and I saw my blade alter too like the weapons my siblings had; all crafted by our father. I formed a muzzle as white hair engulfed my body I grew taller as my bones thickened to hold the massive amounts of muscle bulging beneath my skin, my hands and feet grew into enormous paws with sharp elongated black claws and my teeth turned to fangs. I also felt another transformation in my gender as my womanhood transformed into the sheath and genitals of a male canine. I pawed at the ground and howled at the sky to hear many howls near and far in return to mine as if to say I am not alone.

_The best part in being a Wolf Fade Walker is no matter what, you are never alone or without family._

The next day I woke in a haze, clothed in simple cotton shirt and leggings I never wore before in my life, laying in the middle of the forest. I looked around and knew I wasn't too far from my home, but before I made the journey I had to find my sword! A quick look around later and I heard the thing scrape the ground, still attached to my side as I looked around in a circle. I unsheathed it to see it was made entirely out of silver, it sparkled and shinned with a green tint to it, the name Wolfsbane engraved in elf runes. ( I only knew of elf runes because of my brother Christopher). I soon realized what happened last night wasn't at all a dream as I examined myself in the reflection of my sword. My hair turned pure white, my eyes were a pale grey color, and my skin was like moonlight, my body was more than well defined and even could rival many men's bodies, and my strength was better than impressive as I tested it out on a nearby rock that turned to rubble and I didn't feel a thing.

"Impressive." I noted to myself and walked back to my home, unaware that come a few years I would be leaving Ferelden as my home forever.


End file.
